Naruto can't help falling in love with Sasuke
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: SasuNaru just a songfic to Can't help falling in love with you by A*Teens Please R


**Naruto can't help falling in love with you, Sasuke!**

Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you

**Naruto rushed towards the cliff that Sasuke was hanging on to, he dropped down and grabbed Sasuke's arm. When he finally got Sasuke safe he realized he was still holding onto his arm, he blushed and let go quickly.**

Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you

**He didn't know what was going on, he felt strange around Sasuke now. Naruto put a hand over his heart, he knew that the love he felt for that raven boy would never be returned or accepted…**

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
to the sea (Oooh)  
so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
some things are meant to be

**Sasuke dived into the water as Naruto sank deeper, he swam after him as fast as he could. When he finally got him Naruto was unconscious and starting to drown! Sasuke quickly used a jutsu to get him to shore instead, they appeared on the shore and Sasuke held Naruto up as he coughed up all the water. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled timidly, Sasuke just returned it with a small grin. They were meant to be with eachother…**

_(Chorus)_

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

**Team 7 was sent on a mission to retrieve a rare artifact from an old abandoned mine, Naruto noticed how unstable it looked and he was frightened easily. Sasuke looked beside him to see Naruto look as if he was about to cry, he knew Naruto was trying not to show it though. He quickly looked at Kakashi and Sakura to see them talking, Sasuke then gently took Naruto's hand. Naruto was surprised but smiled as he saw Sasuke smiling at him slightly, he wasn't as afraid now…**

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) with you (with you

**Naruto ready himself for the many needles to pierce his flesh, when he heard a grunt of pain he opened his eyes. There standing in front of him was Sasuke! He was covered in the needles, as Naruto was un-harmed. "Why'd you do that? Why did you save me!?" Naruto asked, Sasuke smirked. "Why do you think? Dobe…"Sasuke said as he fell backward, Naruto caught him. "Sasuke! Sasuke wake up! Please!" Naruto begged him, he hugged Sasuke close…**

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
to the sea (Oooh)  
so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
some things are meant to be

**Naruto and Sasuke were walking through the village, they didn't bother hiding their love now. Even though others didn't like it, they didn't care. Sasuke took Naruto's hand, he smiled as Naruto blushed lightly. They finally made it out of the village, the stood on the edge of a beach. The sun was setting in just the right way to make the mood perfect, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as they sat there watching the sunset…**

(Chorus 2x)

**As they walked past all their friends they heard muttering and gasps coming from them as their friends saw Sasuke lean over and give Naruto a gentle kiss on the cheek, after Naruto had said something. The fox boy just giggled lightly and they continued on, much to the girls' dismay…**

Like a river flows  
that's the way it goes  
I just can't help falling in love with you  
(falling in love with you)

"**Sasuke! Why do you date him? Why won't you just give him the boot and go with one of us?" Sakura and ino asked as Sasuke passed by on his way back to Naruto's house. "It's simple…I just can't help falling in love with him…"Sasuke confessed as he saw Naruto waiting for him outside, he watched Naruto run up to him. Naruto basically leapt into Sasuke's arms, he gave Naruto a sweet peck on the lips as they walked into the house.**

Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes (cause I can't)  
falling in love with you

"**Naruto, do you know what you did? You broke poor Hinata's heart!" Kiba growled as he approached a nervous Naruto. "I swear Kiba! I did not know that she liked me! Please!" Naruto pleaded as Kiba went to hit him, right when he should felt pain he heard a groan from Kiba. Naruto opened his eyes to see Kiba laying on the ground a ways away from him, and his love standing in front of him. "Sasuke!" Naruto cried happily as he hugged him, Sasuke held Naruto protectively as Naruto nuzzled him cutely…**

Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
that's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you

**Naruto sat with Sasuke at the training ground, it was sunset so no one was there. They were leaned up against a tree and we quietly saying sweet things to eachother, Sasuke then put Naruto in his lap and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. The little fox boy blushed deeply but leaned back on Sasuke's muscular chest, everything was simply wonderful…**

I can't help falling in love with you (x2)

**Naruto sighed happily as he walked up to an altar, it may not be a normal wedding but Naruto would never forget it because of the man standing there waiting for him. Iruka finally gave Naruto to Sasuke and they exchanged their vows, Naruto had unshed tears in his eyes as Tsunade finally made it official. "By the power vested in me, I here by pronounce you Husband and…well Husband! Sasuke you may kiss your love…"Tsunade finished as Sasuke pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss. After years as rivals, friends, and boyfriends they were finally husbands, Naruto cried happy tears as Sasuke carried him down the aisle and into a new future full of Love…**

_**Falling in love with you…  
**_

_**The End!**_


End file.
